


Seductive Destruction

by wonton_wonho



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonton_wonho/pseuds/wonton_wonho





	1. Pathetic Humans

BANG!  
I laughed as the boy, whose name I had already forgotten actually I never cared what his name was, winced in pain as I slammed him into the lockers. Youngjae punched the boy one more time before pushing him to the floor in disgust.

“Ugh. Pathetic humans.” He scoffed and kicked the boy in the stomach making the boy double over in pain and spit out blood. I crouched down to the boy’s level and whispered in his ear, “Clean yourself up. We’re done with you. For now.” I stood back up and dusted my hands off. I faced Youngjae who was smiling at me wickedly. 

“Ready for the next victim?” Youngjae asked. I laughed and put my arm around his shoulder. 

“Oh Youngjae. I’m always ready.” I said as I led him down the hallway. I rolled my shoulders as we walked and Youngjae laughed at me. 

“You still aren’t used your human form are you Jackson?” He laughed again and I glared at him. 

“Some of us prefer to be in demon form. It’s much more natural and I like to spread my wings.” I muttered and just stretched my arms out. “Why would I want to look like these humans? They’re so weak and pitiful.” Youngjae nodded at my words.

“But Jackson you need to get used to it because that’s the form we’ll be in most of the time. Ugh it doesn’t matter.” Youngjae frowned and I looked at him. Then his frown turned into that wicked smile again.

I followed his hungry gaze to a boy with light brown hair. I let my eyes wonder his body from head to toe and I licked my lips. I looked at Youngjae and he looked at me. His eyes turned blueish clear colour and I watched as Youngjae shifted the air. The boy went flying and I burst out laughing. I walked up to the boy, grabbed his collar and dragged him up. His back hit the lockers and caused a hard thud. He cried out and it was like music to my ears. I let go of his collar and let him stumble a bit before I punched him in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he struggled to breathe. He couldn’t catch his breath and I knew Youngjae was messing with the air. I chuckled and then punched the boy across the face. I leaned in towards the boy and stopped just near his ear. 

“What’s your name?” I whispered hoarsely into his ear, my lips brushed his ear and I felt him shiver. I smiled sadistically.

“Mark.” He barely choked out his name as Youngjae was still messing with the air. I gave Youngjae a sharp look and he grudgingly toned it down a bit. I smirked at the boy. 

“Well Mark…” I said before I punched him the face this time. He groaned as he fell to the floor and I stood over him. I leaned down and grabbed him by the collar again and pulled him up to my height again. His lip was split and it had drawn blood. My eyes went from his eyes and flickered down to his lips. I licked my lips and kept my eyes on his lips. His blood looked so warm and inviting. The crimson glinted in my eyes and I couldn’t control myself. I smashed my lips onto his. I could feel the warm blood against my lips but I could also feel the boy straining against my lips. I growled and shoved my knee into his stomach. He gasped in pain and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. His tongue fought with mine but obviously I won. I explored his cavern and I could taste his sweet blood. I was addicted and I knew it. I bit down hard on his lip and drew more blood. I sucked on his lip and I heard him moan in pleasure. I gulped at his blood but I knew I had to stop or he’d die. I licked his lip before roughly pushing him away from me. I licked my lips one more time before walking away. Youngjae walked coolly behind me. 

“You’re addicted aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to make him a regular aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah.”


	2. Too late

I slid down the lockers, breathless. I couldn’t believe that had just happened. I stared at the floor in front of me and put my hands to my now swollen lips. My mind flashed back to the scene. My heart was still beating fast and I couldn’t catch my breath. I didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation. On one hand I was feeling hurt because of being beat up but on the other hand I was feeling something I’ve never felt before. I felt hot and bothered but there was an underlying feeling. Like a craving, a need. I couldn’t shake the feeling. I felt the urge to get up and follow that guy whoever he was. I wanted him no I needed him. I needed his lips on mine. I needed his body on mine. I needed to feel his body with my own hands. I shook my head and tried to get up. Tried being the operative word. I fell back down on my ass and I couldn’t get up again. My side hurt and my head was still spinning from the encounter. So I sat there, dazed and hurt. My lip was still bleeding and I licked the blood. I could still taste him on my lips and I shivered. Fuck. I shook my head again and just held my side. I grimaced in pain. 

“Need a hand?” I looked up to see a red haired boy. He had his hand outstretched. I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me up. But I couldn’t stand straight and he had to support me with his body. 

“Sorry.” I sighed. I didn’t want to burden this guy but I guess I had to. The guy chuckled and I looked at him as he guided me to the school toilets.

“Don’t worry. Uhm,” he awkwardly coughed. “I kind of saw the whole thing and yeah just thought I’d help you. Especially after all that.” I widened my eyes at him and I felt my cheeks heat up. He pushed open the toilet doors and guided me towards the sinks. I moved away from him and leaned against the sink. I opened a tap and watched as the water swirled down the dirty sink. I splashed my face with water and watched as the clear water was tainted red. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was everywhere and my lips were swollen. I sighed at my state then I tugged my shirt up to see my side. The red haired guy gasped at the giant bruise that painted my milky skin. 

“I think you might need to go to the nurse.” The guy said and I laughed bitterly. 

“I can’t. I’ll get it worse if anyone finds out. So the best thing is to stay quiet. The bruises will go away in a few days.” I wiped my hands on my trousers and neatened up my uniform. 

“Uhh okay. Sorry I’m new here so I don’t know how everything works here. I’m Yugyeom by the way and you are…?” 

“Mark.” I ran my hands through my hair before ruffling it quickly. I heard the familiar ringing of the bell, signalling the end of the school day. I looked at Yugyeom.

“Want to walk home with me?” he asked shyly. I smiled and nodded. We walked home together slowly and we learned more about ourselves. I filled him in on the way things worked in school and in that one afternoon we became the best of friends.

Yugyeom’s pov

I strolled into school early, knowing Mark would be there. I walked the hallways until I found him sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. He looked over to me and smiled. 

“You’re in all my lessons right?” Mark asked me and I nodded, too tired to talk. Mark laughed at my attitude this morning and I cracked a smile. The halls were starting to become crowded and we stood up. Mark wanted to quickly talk to one of his teachers and I told him I’d meet him in class. I watched him walk away and I clung to the walls, watching everyone slowly drift off to their classes. There was no one left in the hallways when I decided to go to class. As I was slowly walking to my class I heard someone running down the halls. I turned and saw mark running towards me. Mark suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the theatre prop room. In the room I opened my mouth to speak but Mark covered my mouth with his hand. I heard some voices outside the door. I tried to slow my breathing and listen to the conversation. 

"Maybe you didn't actually see him Jackson." I didn't recognise the voice but something about his voice sounded familiar. 

"No Youngjae I swear I saw him walk down here. Ugh. I can feel he's here. I can tell. “I recognised that voice immediately identifying it. It was the guy from yesterday who beat up Mark. I looked to see Mark looking at me with a worried expression. 

"I'm sure they won't find us in here." I whispered to him. Suddenly the door was barged open. The one who I now knew as Youngjae smiled at me sadistically. 

"Too late." I backed up until my back hit the wall. Youngjae slowly stalked me, like I was prey. He was just a few steps away from me when Mark suddenly stepped in front of me. He took a deep breath and I could see him shaking.

"Leave him out of this. It’s me you want." Mark tried his best to look threatening but it just wasn't in his nature. He looked like a little fly compared to Youngjae and they could see it. Youngjae glanced over at Jackson and Jackson grabbed Mark. I cried out and tried to grab Marks hand but Youngjae pinned me to the wall in the seconds it took Jackson to drag Mark out the room. Youngjaes face was centimetres from mine and I couldn't seem to breathe properly. My chest felt like it was constricting and I could barely breathe out the word, “Help". 

"Hmm seems like you can't breathe. Guess I just take people's breath away. I have that effect on people. Do you need a little help there?" He laughed at me mockingly as I choked. I was starting to feel lightheaded and I knew I needed air. I nodded my head like crazy. I didn't want his help. I needed it. He smirked at my reaction then suddenly be smashed his lips against mine. I was shocked so if course my first reaction was to stop him. I struggled and kept my lips tightly shut. Although that did nothing to faze him and I couldn't breathe. My body betrayed me and I opened my mouth gasping for air. He practically shoved his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't do anything about it. I was too weak from the struggling to even try. I just let him kiss me. Surprisingly he wasn't like his friend Jackson. He kissed me slowly. My lips moved with his and I can't say that I wasn't enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss. Suddenly be harshly bit my lip and I cried out in pain, my eyes wide open now. I felt my lip being cut by his fang like teeth. He sucked on my lip as I squirmed in pain. I was beginning to feel light headed again as he drained my life away from me. My eyes met his and I saw a glint of amusement before I blacked out.


End file.
